


Motherly Advice

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Past Onesided Danny/Grace Tilwell, Mother-Son Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, References to 3.12 and 7.10, Relationship Advice, The Williams Family Ships It, everyone can see it, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "Daniel, are you ever going to tell Steve you're in love with him?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Dialogue Only" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> This fic is set after 7.10 (because it refers to Bridget meeting Steve). It references Steve and Danny's conversation in the car about Grace Tilwell in that episode as well as the scene where a college girl thought Steve and Danny were her friend Kelly's dads in 3.12.

"Daniel, are you ever going to tell Steve you're in love with him?"

"What?! Ma, that's crazy. Steve is my partner--"

"Hardly an obstacle for you."

"And my friend. My  _platonic_  friend."

"Are you sure about that? Everyone sees something different when you're together."

"Everyone? Everyone who?"

"Eric, random college girls--"

"I can't believe he told you that story."

"Bridget, me, Grace."

" _Grace_? Really?"

"Really."

"But it's not like that. Steve's straight, as far as I know."

"With the way he looks at you? I doubt it."

"I can't risk..."

"What?"

"Everything."

"If he's everything, maybe that's why you should."


End file.
